Wisteria
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: Quizás aún era joven, ingenuo ante muchas cosas en el universo. A pesar de sus grandes tácticas de combate no se podía considerar realmente alguien inteligente. Pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, los hombres no podían quedar encinta, y apostaba su supuesta paternidad a ello. [MPREG][InaSure]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Aldnoah zero, al igual que sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad. Lo único que puedo reclamar como mio es la trama aquí utilizada.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia estará centrada en un chico preñado, si no te gusta la idea, lamento informar que este no es tu Fic. Todos los temas científicos tendrán un poco de verdad y Ficción. Algunas cosas se han consultado con conocedores del tema, mas sin embargo, no se asegura la coherencia y veracidad de algunas otras.

Sin más, tengan una buena lectura.

 **.**

El sonido de los pasos se hacía más notorio al chocar con el agua de los charcos y el lodo, corrían desesperadamente, intentando salir lo más rápido de ese lugar. La oscuridad reinaba en aquel momento, la lluvia había cesado por lo menos un poco, los arbustos y ramas caídas complicaban un poco el avance pues en cualquier momento podrían resbalarse o tropezar. ¡Mierda! ¡Era tan difícil!

—¿Pero por qué correr? ¿Por qué aún nos persigue un pasado que creíamos se había desvanecido? La paz que hemos logrado después de tanto tiempo...— La emperatriz daba uno de sus tantos discursos, de aquellos que conmovía a tanto espectador fuera posible—. No, ya no debemos seguir huyendo. Aún me aterra este poder que me fue heredado. —Siempre encontraba las palabras correctas—. Regresemos tiempo atrás, aquella época en la cual los enemigos se habían vuelto hermanos, no quiero que una nueva guerra se desate por culpa de esta temible habilidad—. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, cualquiera podría decir que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar. —Por favor… No quiero que nuevamente un pequeño conflicto de paso a una guerra. De lo contrario, yo, Asseylum Vers Allusia, emperatriz de Vers… Tomaré las medidas necesarias.

Hasta hace unos meses todo era una cálida y estable paz, absolutamente todo…

 **.**

—No entiendo por qué si ya habíamos acreditado todas las investigaciones de Troyard no se había hecho limpieza en este sitio—. Un investigador metía papeles y libros dentro de una caja mientras hablaba.

—Pero ya probamos que Aldnoah puede ser para casi todo el mundo a excepción de ciertos seres vivos— le respondía el otro individuo que se encontraba en esa misma habitación—Si hubiéramos tenido algún fallo o duda, siempre podríamos volver y usar todo esto como referencia.

Después de haber llevado hasta el último expediente a esa caja miraron lo vacío que se quedaría ese lugar.

—¿No deberíamos también revisar esos cajones?

Observaron detenidamente los pequeños cajones que se encontraban hasta debajo del estante.

—Si es lo que quieres—. Uno de los hombres no estaba interesado en revisar aquel sitio, el director no pudo haber puesto algún documento importante ahí, para ser sinceros—. Pero date prisa, para que pueda cerrar esto de una vez.

Comenzó a abrir los cajones, sin encontrar realmente algo que valiera la pena. Así fue hasta el último, en él se encontraba un libro del tamaño perfecto como para ser un diario, hojeo las páginas de forma rápida, sin prestar atención a su contenido. Casi al final encontró una fotografía, se veía demasiado vieja.

—¿Terminaste? Ya vámonos, está haciendo frío—. Se acercó a su compañero. —¿Una foto? —La arrebató, para poder apreciarla mejor—. ¿Es el Dr. Troyard?

Había dos personas en esa foto y algo que parecía un bebé, quería suponer que efectivamente, era el Doctor, la que pudo ser su esposa y su hijo. Dio la vuelta al papel para ver si tenía algo escrito detrás, pero si lo había estaba demasiado borroso y no se podía entender algo. Pensó que era algo realmente lamentable, que las tres personas ahí plasmadas actualmente estuvieran muertas.

Bastaron unos segundos para que su compañero pasara de largo, corriendo como si huyera de algo, y sin pensarlo lo siguió.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Chizu regresa a invadir este pacifico Fandom. No sé si recuerden que...

Al final de "Your Songs" prometí volver con un Mpreg... ¡Pues estoy aquí con esa locura de hace casi medio año! Sí, me tomó un tiempo planificarlo... Sé que casi no dice nada esto... Bueno, lo interesante comienza en el siguiente capitulo, por favor, esperenlo con ansias. m(_ _)m

Entonces... **¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? En verdad me gustaría saber su opinión. ¡Todo es bien recibido! ¡Y gracias por darle una oportunidad al Fic! :D**

PD: Soy nueva en esto del Mpreg, así que... Ruego a la paciencia~.


	2. La investigación perdida

──Novosibirsk, Rusia.

En las pantallas azules se podían observar todo tipo de estadísticas, fotografías y datos que una persona normal apenas y podría llegar a comprender. Tanto había avanzado la tecnología con Aldnoah…

Los científicos ahí reunidos daban la explicación más exacta de su reciente investigación, tal y como se había planeado para esa semana. Debían rendir cuentas a los altos mandos, quienes habían invertido una dichosa suma monetaria para aquella investigación, si no era de interés suficiente todo se reducía a una pérdida de dinero y tiempo, ellos no estaban para tal riesgo.

—¿Y esto sólo lo han experimentado en animales? —Preguntaba el individuo que estaba al centro de la mesa.

—Cómo lo demostramos, en los sujetos de prueba los resultados han sido en un 50% exitosos—. Explicaba el científico—. Para la experimentación humana necesitamos un resultado mejor.

—Quizás el fallo está en que esto es para humanos, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

—¿Hay algún voluntario?

Todos en aquella sala rieron ante la pregunta, ese comentario fue algo aventurado, incluso para él.

—Lo que estamos haciendo es para mejorar la vida, incluso ayudarla en caso de emergencia—. El segundo investigador tomó la palabra. —No me gustaría poner la vida de alguien en riesgo por esto.

Aquellas personas se levantaron, algunas comenzaron a reunirse cerca de la salida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no experimentar con muertos? —Dijo aquel superior, el director de U.E —Agarren su papeles, niños. Les conseguiré su próximo juguete.

Sentencio antes de salir por aquella puerta, siendo seguido por los presentes. Aquellas personas con pulcras batas blancas observaron al director, estupefactos por su declaración.

──Tanegashima, Japón.

Inaho y Yuki llegaban a la hora habitual a aquella base militar, ignoraban la razón de porque tanto alboroto a primeras horas por la mañana, ¿acaso había alguna amenaza de guerra? Eso era exagerar mucho las cosas, sin mencionar que era imposible y les habrían contactado de inmediato. No sabían la razón del porque seguían trabajando ahí, la paz ya tenían era lo suficientemente estable como para que algo llegara a amenazarla. La emperatriz Asseylum hacia un excelente trabajo.

Cada uno fue a su respectiva oficina. Revisaba los últimos informes, fue en ese entonces que el castaño se enteró de porque tanta movilización, tal parecía que el director de la U.E visitaría aquella base, le alegraba saber que él no estaba en ningún itinerario de aquel día. Nada cambiaría su rutina por ahora. Miró la hora, según aquella agenda estaba por llegar aquel superior.

Terminó de revisar otras cosas, nada de relevancia. Navegó en internet un rato buscando alguna que otra nueva receta; estaba lo suficientemente aburrido en ese momento como para hacerlo. Salió a dar un pequeño paseo por aquel lugar, ahora todo parecía estar más calmado, la calma a la que estaba acostumbrado. Sintió un pequeño golpe en su hombro y varios papeles cayendo a su alrededor. Había chocado con una persona con bata, se encontraba recogiendo aquellos documentos. Ayudó más que nada por educación e intento leer algo de lo que estaba escrito, pero era un idioma que no sabía. El hombre le dio las gracias en ese mismo idioma, suponía, él asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando, restándole importancia a lo sucedido.

—Entonces, ¿esto podría regenerar la matriz? —Preguntaba el director de la U.F.E

—Así es, señor—. Dijo el científico, hablando un fluido japonés. —Con la reprogramación de estas células podríamos emplear toda esta información para crear órganos y tejidos; también para reemplazar los deteriorados por cualquier razón.

Los presentes en la sala no perdían pista de lo que decía, se miraban cada vez más convencidos.

—Esto no es nada nuevo, pero con la tecnología que se ha podido crear gracias a Aldnoah, hemos mejorado en creces la reprogramación de las células; podríamos llevarlas a un estado necesario para esto.

Se escuchan cada vez más emoción en sus palabras. Era el momento de dar el tiro de gracia.

—Debido a que su país cuenta con la tasa de natalidad más baja, ¿no resulta algo conveniente? —Lanzó la pregunta—. Hay muchas mujeres que por operaciones o incluso cuestiones biológicas quisieran crear una familia, mas no pueden hacerlo. Resulta beneficioso para ustedes como nación, incluso podríamos compartir la patente.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué llegó directamente a nosotros? Señor Smirnov Seriozha.

No quería pensar en algo erróneo, pero bien pudo pasar directamente con el primer ministro, incluso a un centro especializado en investigaciones del país, ¿por qué con unos militares que no podrían saber más del tema? Algo no iba del todo bien.

—Nuestros investigadores no han garantizado un 100% de éxito al momento de experimentar—. La pregunta había sido directamente al superior de la U.E. Al final sabía que terminaría así—. Por lo tanto, esto no es más que una negociación entre nosotros.

Así que era eso.

—La experimentación humana es considerado algo grave; no cualquiera podría aceptar someterse a este tipo de investigación sabiendo que las consecuencias podrían ser irreversibles—. Su voz era calmada. Negociar era de las mejores cosas que podía hacer cualquier persona que tuviera ese rango. —Por eso hemos optado por experimentar con muertos.

Dos de sus escoltas pusieron una fotografía y dos libretas sobre la mesa, claramente incitando a que fueran examinadas.

—La fotografía y la libreta fueron halladas entre varios documentos del Dr. Troyard. La otra es la casi copia fiel de la misma—. Explicaba. —Sabemos que tienen al hijo del Doctor, lo que queremos es simple.

—Pensamos que: con todos estos datos, podríamos crear un órgano, tejido o aparato desde cero, si funciona, será posible regenerar uno sin problemas o complicaciones—. Explicó el investigador.

—Pero cómo ya lo dije, la experimentación humana es un delito— continuo el director— Queremos al hijo de Troyard para la investigación. Ya que él no supondría ningún problema en caso de algún fallo.

Después de examinar las dos libretas pudo notar que en una faltaban las últimas hojas, ¿debía suponer que era la dichosa investigación? No podía ser algo sólo por fines científicos, debía existir una segunda razón del porque estaba en una libreta así. Miró la fotografía con poco interés.

—Me temo que debo declinar la oferta—meditó acerca de lo que querían. Era algo realmente tentador obtener parte de la patente. Claro, cualquiera en su lugar habría aceptado, pero era algo aventurado, sin mencionar los problemas que se crearían conforme algo se descubriera. —Nosotros no tenemos la custodia del ex conde.

Eso fue algo que dejó a los demás presentes sorprendidos, ¿qué no tenían la custodia? Que forma de rechazar una oferta tenían los japoneses.

—No sé de donde escuchó esta información, pero sí, lo mantenemos en secreto. Mas sin en cambio, nosotros como organización no ejercemos ningún tipo de poder sobre él, queda fuera de nuestro alcance— explicaba el director de la U.F.E. —El único que tiene la oportunidad de dar una orden es un subteniente

Todas las pantallas se habían apagado conforme terminó de hablar, ahora una única luz iluminaba toda la sala, dejando claro que los rusos no estaban conformes con la respuesta obtenida, lo cual no era para menos. Con una pequeña sonrisa se levantó de su asiento, agarrando la libreta original de Troyard. Sus subordinados y el investigador siguieron sus pasos.

—Espero mañana obtener su respuesta definitiva, sería una lástima tener que hablar de esto con otra nación, siendo ustedes unos grandes beneficiarios.

Y salieron sin decir más, dejando a los otros con una gran duda en sus mentes. Dejaron al director de U.F.E solo, pues era algo que debía pensar con cuidado, sin un tercero que diera su opinión, sólo él y su intuición que lo había llevado a su puesto actual. Rechinaron sus dientes al darse cuenta que lo derrotaron en una simple negociación, con una simple y única frase. Se hizo del teléfono, levantando la bocina. Dando órdenes claras. Debía terminar con ese tema ahora mismo.

──Sitio desconocido, Tanegashima.

—No te ves nada bien.

Últimamente iba de visita más seguido, por no decir que diariamente, no era algo que le molestara, pero comenzaba a ser cansado, incluso una ocasión se quedó a dormir en ese lugar. Inaho quitaba el termómetro clínico de la boca de Slaine. La razón de todo eso era porque el albino no dejaba de tener fiebre. El castaño ya había llevado tanto medicamento le hubiera mencionado su hermana, incluso el que le recomendaban, pero por más que se los suministraba, no parecía mejorar en nada. Eso comenzaba a preocuparle.

—Si esto sigue así tendré que traer a un médico—. Regresó todo al pequeño botiquín.

—Quizás esto no hubiera pasado si el lugar no fuera tan… Lúgubre—. No tenía tantas ganas de comenzar una pelea, se sentía realmente cansado, pero si tenía la oportunidad de reclamar acerca del estado de su celda, lo haría.

—Has pasado los últimos años aquí, y es la primera vez que te enfermas de esta forma—. Entrecerró la mirada. ¿Cuántas veces ya se había enfermado? ¿Cuántas veces le había cuidado? Quizás eran pocas para llevar una cuenta. —El lugar no puede ser el problema. A menos que sea alguna enfermedad de marte.

—Eso es imposible—. Desvió la mirada, un poco molesto ante la acusación. —Sí ese fuera el caso, ¿no crees que se hubiera manifestado desde antes? Quizás sea de aquí, la Tierra.

—Puede ser alguna enfermedad parecida al sarampión—. Comenzó a explicar con aquella voz monótona, tan faltante de emociones. —Podría manifestarse en cualquier momento.

Lo observó detenidamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas, se notaba claramente gracias a su tono de piel; tan blanca y tersa. A veces se preguntaba cuál era su verdadera nacionalidad. Recordó inmediatamente la segunda razón de su visita aquel día. El chico estaba a nada de quedar dormido y, a decir verdad, no le gustaría molestarlo tanto en ese instante.

—Sé que este no es de los mejores momentos para hacer un interrogatorio—. El albino nuevamente prestaba atención, esperando a que continuara.

Inaho sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta, digna de poder escribir notas. Tenía un aspecto desgastado, como si fuera un objeto que no se hubiese utilizado desde hace años atrás. Abrió aquel libro por la mitad, sacando una fotografía igual de vieja, entregándosela a Slaine.

—¿Reconoces esa libreta?

El albino se incorporó, tomando asiento en la cama, observando fijamente la cubierta. Dio la vuelta, no tenía nada escrito o dibujado. Abrió en cualquier página, no reconoció la letra, ni siquiera el idioma en el que estaba escrito, siguió pasando las paginas, sin prestar realmente mucha atención.

—No me parece haber visto esto antes—. Dijo sin muchas ganas, entregando el objeto inmediatamente.

—Entonces—. Dejó el pequeño libro sobre la cama. —¿Reconoces a alguien de esta foto?

Agarró la fotografía con delicadeza, intentando reconocer a las personas ahí plasmadas. No pasaron más de unos segundos para que el chico comprendiera de quien se trataba. Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, pidiendo que no fuera verdad lo que tenía frente a él. Después miró a Inaho.

—¿Cómo es que…?—No pudo terminar la frase, estaba realmente conmocionado por eso. —¿Quiere decir que…?

—No sé, eso dímelo tú—. Levantó los hombros, en seña de desinterés. —¿Son tus padres?

Miró nuevamente la fotografía, lleno de duda y miedo, varios sentimientos se encontraron, no podía lidiar con todo eso al mismo tiempo.

—Reconozco al hombre que se encuentra en esta foto— le entrego la fotografía.

—¿Podrías hablarme más de ellos? —Colocó la fotografía entre algunas hojas de la libreta. Prestando atención al rostro del chico.

—¿Vamos a comenzar a hablar de nuestras familias? —Su tono era arrogante, incluso irónico. —Puedo asegurar que el señor Kaiduka debe estar orgulloso de su hijo, no me sorprendería que sea un coronel o general.

—Nunca conocí a mis padres— dijo sin inmutarse, su voz monótona hacia parecer que no le afectaba ese comentario, de hecho, no lo hacía. Eso hizo callar de repente a Slaine, sorprendiéndolo un poco. —Mi padre era un soldado, el cual murió durante el _Heavens Fall_ , al igual que mi madre— su voz no cambió en ningún momento al decir aquello. — Yo era un bebé para ese entonces. Mi hermana y yo quedamos al cuidado del gobierno. Mi hermana y yo... Lamento decepcionarte ante el estatus de mi padre.

No sabía que decir, simplemente escuchar el frío tono del castaño al decir todo aquello le helaba la sangre, ¿cómo no podía alterarse? ¿Tenía emociones al menos? ¿Sentimientos? Lo dudaba, en verdad lo dudaba, eso le había demostrado que algo tan trivial como eso no podía existir dentro del castaño. Él siquiera pensaba en el funeral de su padre y algo dentro volvía a romperse.

—Es tú turno, háblame acera de tu padre— lo miró con aquella expresión fría, sin emociones.

—Mi padre era un investigador de Aldnoah— comenzó; miraba en otra dirección. Después de escuchar todo aquello ya no tenía ganas de ser un completo idiota y molestar más. —Gracias a ello viajábamos mucho. En su inicio era divertido, en cuanto hubiera oportunidad paseábamos por ahí— una sonrisa nostálgica adornaba su rostro. —Pero en algún momento todo cambió, tiempo era lo que menos había y entonces, llegamos a marte— miró al castaño, con una ligera sonrisa. —Nunca supe algo de mi madre y mi padre murió en marte.

Inaho se levantó, fue hasta los barrotes, listo para salir.

—Haré que te lleven a ese lugar inmediatamente, donde nos reunimos siempre— no quería mirarlo, por alguna razón que desconocía. —También traeré a un médico.

Así salió sin más, sin esperar alguna queja o respuesta. Dejó al albino solo, como todos los días. Llegó hasta donde su hermana y emprendieron camino de nuevo a la base. Sin hablar, sin preguntas, un recorrido en completo silencio, hasta llegar de nuevo, lo cual le parecía molesto, ya que el día anterior recibió una llamada del director de la base, supuso que sería para escoltar a los invitados. Una vez en su oficina se le informo que habían mandado la libreta y la fotografía, su deber era el interrogar al chico acerca de aquellos objetos. Bien, ya había cumplido con su deber de ese día. Caminó sin muchas ganas hasta aquella oficina, comenzando así a explicar todo lo que había escuchado aquel día y sin recibir alguna orden más se marchó, dejando ahí todo.

—Inaho, bienvenido.

Aquella dulce e inocente voz lo recibía, tal y como había sido durante los últimos meses. Al acercarse a la cocina una enorme sonrisa lo esperaba de nuevo, al salir de casa lo despedía. Todos y cada uno de sus días era así, ¿pero por qué a pesar de eso sentía un poco de vacío?

—Estoy de vuelta, Inko.

La castaña preparaba algo de sopa de miso, lo suficiente para dos personas. Vestía un lindo mandil, para evitar mancharse aquel traje, le sorprendió no verla con la bata esa tarde. Se acercó a ella, ayudando con la preparación de lo que hiciera falta, aquella radiante sonrisa lo ayudaba a calmarse un poco, era algo que le gustaba al final de un día tan agobiante como ese.

Se sentaron a la mesa y como era la costumbre, la castaña era la primera en preguntar acerca del día del castaño, al final de la plática le daba ánimos y algunos consejos que le podían ayudar para lidiar con el albino, ella también comenzaba a preocuparse acerca de su estado, ya le había dicho que le ayudaría a conseguir algún medicamento eficaz para él, pero debía examinarlo para no equivocarse. Después era el turno del castaño, Inko hablaba con cierta emoción de lo que hacían en el laboratorio que trabajaba, pero que extrañaba la vida de oficial en la base, según ella, necesitaba un poco de acción y menos experimentos en su vida diaria. Lo más intenso que podía hacer era salvar un cultivo.

—Al parecer, reclutaran a algunos investigadores para un experimento en el extranjero— dijo la castaña, agarrando un poco de arroz.

 **.**

Escuchó a lo lejos pasos y una que otra voz explicando que dirección debían tomar para llegar a la celda. Slaine abrió un poco los ojos, recobrando la conciencia lentamente.

—Vaya, ¿hace cuánto dejaste éste lugar?—Miró al pasillo, su voz estaba un poco ronca, no había dejado de toser desde hace unos minutos. —¿Tanto así te preocupo, Orenji….?

No terminó la frase, sujetos con bata se encontraban del otro lado de los barrotes, mirándolo despectivamente. ¿Doctores? ¿En qué lugar estaba Inaho? Simplemente verlos ahí no le daba confianza, algo tenían que le hacía sentir incómodo. Abrieron la celda y se acercaron a él.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Se incorporó, alejándose de ellos, pero chocando con la fría pared. —¿Dónde está el subteniente Kaiduka?

Un soldado llevó su mano cubierta con un pequeño trapo blanco a su rostro, tapando su boca y nariz, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que pasaría después. Todo comenzó a ser borroso, los parpados le pesaban y poco a poco fue cayendo en la inconsciencia nuevamente.

 _Inaho…_

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por seguir aquí~. Bueno... no sé que decir, más que espero sigan leyendo este pequeño fic. C':

He decidido que publicaré quincenalmente un capítulo nuevo. Creo de esta forma me será más fácil escribir los capítulos y de la misma extensión que éste o más, todo depende de las musas.

Bien… **¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Alguna duda?** ¡Todo es bien recibido! ¡Y gracias por darle una oportunidad al Fic! :'D

Las leo en los review~~. m(_ _)m


	3. Inesperado

_—Es un planeta verdaderamente bello. Cada vez que lo veo me roba el corazón. ¿Tú también sientes nostalgia por el lugar donde naciste?_

 _──Slaine…_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, siendo lastimado por la brillante luz de las lámparas blancas que se encontraban cerca de él. Miró a sus costados, la habitación completamente blanca, los pitidos de algunos aparatos médicos resonaban en el cuarto. Se preguntó si realmente había sido Inaho quien llegó a la celda y le llevó al médico. Por lo menos eso le ayudó a sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, no de una forma gentil, debemos aclarar. Eso llegó a sorprenderlo, haciendo que brincara, quitando todo rastro de somnolencia que llegara a sentir. Una persona alta con bata perfectamente blanca apareció de ella, detrás, una chica que parecía ser enfermera, o eso suponía; con tabla en manos, se acercó a las máquinas de hospital, revisando los nueros que aparecían en esas pantallas. Supuso que después de ellos entraría el castaño, pero los segundos pasaron y la puerta seguía cerrada, sólo ellos tres se encontraban dentro.

—Los signos vitales se encuentran estables, parece que fue una fortuna que llegaran en ese momento por él— hablaba la chica, su voz era suave y su cara amable, al verla te daba la confianza que aquel hombre te robaba.

—A mi punto de vista, ya podemos comenzar con la experimentación.

—No— interrumpió la chica, —debemos esperar por lo menos a que se recupere un poco más, ahora su cuerpo está débil, exponerlo es lo menos que necesitamos.

—De acuerdo— respondió sin ganas. —Por ahora toma una muestra de sangre, debemos asegurarnos que no esté contaminada por algo de Marte o la Tierra. No queremos fallar en esto.

Salió de aquella habitación dejando a Slaine realmente preocupado, ¿qué idioma había sido ese? No era inglés, mucho menos japonés, ¿en qué lugar se encontraba exactamente? ¿Por qué el castaño no aparecía por esa puerta? Sin perder la poca esperanza que le quedaba, decidió intentar hablar con aquella chica, rogando por que le entendiera y explicara la situación en la que se encontraba. Lamentablemente, aquella joven simplemente lo ignoró. Dejó el portapapeles y se acercó a donde estaban las jeringas y tanto tubo de ensayo pudiera encontrar. Y regresó a donde estaba Slaine.

—Esto va doler sólo un segundo.

Gentilmente extrajo la sangre, toda comenzó a juntarse llenando una parte el tubo de ensayo con un rojo carmesí.

Eso dejó un poco mareado al albino, nunca antes le habían extraído sangre, era una sensación completamente extraña para él. La enfermera limpió con el pequeño algodón y quitó la aguja. Cerró el tubo y salió de la habitación. No lograba recuperarse del mareo, poco a poco, una vez más cayó en la inconciencia. Preguntándose que pasaría con él.

 **.**

Dos cosas importantes habían sucedido en esas semanas.

La primera fue que, estaba por pedir aquel acenso que le habían ofrecido una vez acabada la guerra. No es que cambiaran de parecer en el último momento, eso era imposible, sólo que aquel valioso estratega había rechazado el ser un teniente, ¿por qué? Suponían más responsabilidades de las que él estuviera acostumbrado, y sinceramente, no quería descuidar en ningún momento su vida fuera del cuartel. ¿Pero por qué ahora quería aceptar? ¡Muy sencillo! Lo usaban como secretaria de los demás, suena exagerado, quizás, pero en esas semanas iba de oficina a oficina, cuando creía que tenía un solo momento libre, llegaba alguien a informarle de un nuevo mandato, comenzaba a hartarse, esas cosas podía hacerlas cualquier otro oficial, incluso un soldado, ¿por qué estaban tan empedernidos a que fuera él quien hiciera todo? Incluso estando frete al edificio en ruinas donde se encontraba Slaine, hasta ese lugar le llagaban las ordenes. Simplemente dejaba los medicamentos a un soldado para que se los suministrara.

Y la segunda, su cumpleaños, o sí, ya era un año más viejo, tenía un pie más cerca de la tumba.

Como era de esperarse, ese día había comenzado muy normal para él, de no ser que Inko lo despertara con un omelette que tenía escrito "Feliz cumpleaños", ok, nada raro. En el cuartel, Yuki le dejo un pequeño pastel sobre su escritorio, bien, todo seguía normal. A mediodía, fue llamado por el director, pensó que sería nuevamente para darle una tarea, por un momento imaginó que por ser su cumpleaños tendría un día pacifico.

—Has estado muy ocupado últimamente.

¿Gracias a quién? Realmente quería decirlo, pero en verdad pensaba algún día en retirarse sin tantos problemas, además, por el bien de mantener la promesa de proteger a Slaine, debía seguir siendo la personificación de la rectitud ante esa persona. Que, pensándolo bien, no era tan necesario, ¿cierto?

—Escuché por ahí que hoy es tú cumpleaños, ¿me equivoco? —Su voz era tranquila. El castaño asintió. —Deberías tomarte el día libre, festejarlo con tus amigos, hermana y si hay, una novia.

Era él, ¿o últimamente estaba más en esa oficina? Eso era realmente extraño, de ser llamado cada que era extremadamente necesario, a casi diario, ¿qué pasaba exactamente?

—Ah, y antes de que te retires— llamó de nuevo la atención del joven. — Se planea demoler el sitio donde se encuentra el prisionero de guerra Slaine Troyard— sonrió levemente. —No te preocupes, ya le encontraremos otro sitio.

—Entiendo— se inclinó un poco. —Entonces, me retiro—. Se despidió con el típico gesto militar.

No era de las cosas que esperas escuchar en un cumpleaños, ciertamente, pero tampoco podía oponerse, si era una orden de aquel superior era irrefutable, después de todo, Slaine estaba ahí gracias a ellos, él simplemente podía asentir la cabeza y no reprochar ninguna orden.

Regresó a su oficina y agarro el pastel que le había dejado Yuki. Si ya le habían dado el día libre era mejor tomar la palabra, antes de que cambiaran de opinión.

 **.**

¿Ya cuantos días había pasado desde aquello? ¿Cuántos días estuvo ahí? Sin mencionar que simplemente apareció en el lugar donde se encontraba con Inaho, ya recuperado de su enfermedad y como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Qué diablos había pasado en realidad? Como fuera, no podía quejarse de mucho, era verdad que se sentía mejor después de regresar, lo único que le disgustaba, hasta cierto punto claro, era que Inaho no había aparecido durante esos días, ni uno solo. ¿Qué clase de sujeto te mandaba al hospital -porque suponía que había sido eso-, y no te visitaba?

—Vaya, ya pareces estar mejor.

Aquella voz tan conocida para él hizo eco en aquella habitación de cristal. Miró a la puerta y sí, era efectivamente él, Inaho Kaiduka.

—Me alegro que los medicamentos funcionaran.

Tan frio y tranquilo como siempre, y, ¿eso era un pastel?

—¿Traes eso para celebrar mi recuperación? Subteniente Kaiduka, es usted muy considerado—. Sí, Slaine ya se sentía muy bien, su recuperación fue exitosa, en todos los sentidos.

—No es exactamente para ti, pero si tanto quieres, te daré una parte—. Sonrió levemente.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba él llevando una silla para poder sentarse a su lado. El albino le preguntó entonces la verdadera razón del porque era el pastel, pero antes de que Inaho le respondiera, llevó un pequeño pedazo hasta la boca ajena, eso sorprendió de sobremanera a Slaine y no tardó en escuchar los reproches del chico, hasta avergonzado era interesante, por no decir que gracioso.

La plática llevo un curso trivial y sin llegar a nada necesariamente interesante, cosas como el clima frio que mantenía Japón hasta que llegara la primavera y cosas así, aunque por la caída del _Heavens Fall_ las fechas podrían variar, y el invierno continuar aun después marzo, sí, ese tipo de cosas sin mucho sentido, hasta que:

—Y entonces, ¿por qué hasta ahora el ocupado Kaiduka ha venido a visitarme?

Llevó el pequeño plato en donde se había encontrado el pastel hasta hace unos minutos a la pequeña mesa, junto con el tenedor que compartieron, antes de responder.

—Hoy, por ser mi cumpleaños me dieron el día libre y simplemente mis pies me trajeron hasta este lugar—, y era verdad—no hay razón en especial.

Bien, conocer la verdad acerca del pastel le desilusionó un poco, algo dentro de él en verdad había creído que sería por su recuperación.

—Y para darte una noticia— eso realmente le interesó, una noticia, ¿para él? —Parece que demolerán este lugar, por lo tanto tendremos que llevarte a un sitio diferente, aún no me dicen a donde.

No podía hacer una expresión más sorprendida porque era imposible. ¿Demoler? ¿Un sitio diferente? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Le tendrían preparado un lugar aún más terrible que en el que se encontraba ahora? No le sorprendería, de hecho, imaginaba que sería así, algo dentro de él le decía que se lo merecía.

—Bien, parece que el tiempo terminó—. Se levantó y llevó la silla a su sitio original, después fue hasta la puerta. —Te felicito por tu recuperación, nos vemos.

Sin más, salió del lugar, dejando a Slaine realmente preocupado por su futuro tan incierto, en definitiva, comenzaba a pensar que la vista del castaño en vez de darle un poco de ánimos, le daba más penas, como si su vida no estuviera llena de ellas ahora.

Encendió el auto, observando fijamente a los guardias, desde que llegó pudo notar un comportamiento un poco extraño, de igual forma a la salida, quiso pensar que era porque ellos ya sabían de la demolición de lugar, fue por esa razón que no le dio tanta importancia al asunto.

 **.**

Su celular, estando a unos pocos kilómetros de llegar, comenzó a vibrar, miró de reojo la pantalla y deslizó el dedo para contestar, se colocó el auricular y atendió a la llamada.

«Inaho, perdón por llamarte tan temprano, ocurrió algo en la cocina y…»

—No te preocupes, estoy por llegar.

« ¡Eh! ¿Tan pronto? »

—Sí, estoy por doblar la calle para llegar a casa—. No estaba especialmente interesado en hacer de plomero o lo que se necesitara en ese día, pero no quedaba de otra.

«De acuerdo.»

Sin esperar respuesta, terminó la llamada y al mismo tiempo apago el motor. Cerró la puerta y fue hasta la entrada de la casa que compartía con la castaña.

—Inko, estoy de vuelta—. Dejó las llaves en aquel llavero que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Se despojó de los zapatos y del saco, aflojando a su vez un poco la corbata.—¿Qué sucedió?

—¡Felicidades, Inaho!

Él, es sus tantos años de vida, se hubiera imaginado que la chica con la que compartía casa le prepararía una fiesta sorpresa, y no sólo eso, en ese lugar estaban presentes todos su allegados, incluso la actual emperatriz de Vers, junto con su esposo, claro.

Y a todo eso, ¿cómo debía actuar? ¿Sorprendido? ¿Decir «gracias» u otra palabra que demostrara su gratitud? ¿Cuál era la indicada?

—Vamos, no te quedes ahí, Inaho-san— la rubia llegó hasta él, agarrándolo del brazo y haciendo que fuera hasta la sala, donde había más adornos, bebidas y unos cuantos bocadillos. —Eddelrittuo—, llamó a la chica para que se acercara, junto con algo circular y con varias puntas de colores. —Ten, un presente— le ofreció la emperatriz. —Parece que esto lo usan mucho para celebrar este tipo de eventos, lo encontramos en nuestro último viaje a aquel lugar llamado América Latina; le llaman _piñata_ , o algo así.

Le entregó aquel objeto circular, no sabía exactamente que era ni para qué servía, pero el gesto era lindo de su parte, lo recibió con una sonrisa pronunciando un «gracias», a veces pensaba que el conde y la princesa realmente hacían una excelente pareja, siempre tan interesados por saber todo acerca de la tierra, quizás envidiaba un poco esa complicidad suya.

—Bien, ¡es momento de cortar el pastel! —La castaña llamó por un poco de atención.

Cantaron aquella típica canción de cumpleaños, Inaho sopló a la vela y comenzaron a repartir unas cuantas rebanas de pastel. Todo eso era un ambiente demasiado acogedor, algo que realmente apreciaba, pero pese a todo ese cariño que recibía por parte de todos los presentes no podía ignorar el sentir un pequeño vacío en su pecho, algo faltaba en todo eso y no estaba seguro de ello. Sin notarlo, nuevamente su mirada se encontraba sobre aquel matrimonio que parecía como sacado de una película, sí, en definitiva envidiaba esa complicidad, después llevó su mirada hasta Inko, no, por más que quisiera no llegaría en ningún momento a sentir tanta compatibilidad con ella, era algo casi imposible, eso le bajó un poco los ánimos, él sabía lo que la castaña sentía, intentaba corresponder, pero era imposible. Ella merecía a alguien mejor.

—Naho-kun— su hermana se acercó cariñosamente a él, —¿por qué no estas con ella?

—Yuki-nee— eso lo sacó un poco de sus pensamientos. —Ella está bien con los demás, no quisiera incomodar.

—Y ellos están aquí por ti— lo dijo sonriendo. —Me alegra que decidieran mudarse juntos, me alegra que encontraras a alguien aparte de mí, eso, como hermana, me llena de felicidad. ¡Y más porque es Inko-chan! ¿Quién diría que esos dos niños que se conocieron de pequeños terminarían juntos? Parece sacado de una película.

Todo aquello lo decía con una emoción típica en ella, sí, quizás lo seguiría intentando por ella, si eso la hacía feliz, él lo intentaría.

—Sí…

La fiesta prosiguió con el mismo ambiente, con la misma alegría de todos al estar reunidos en ese lugar, sin ninguna preocupación.

 **.**

En la madrugada del día siguiente, Slaine dormía con aquella calma que había conseguido después de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto de la demolición, hasta que escucho la puerta de aquel sitio abrirse.

—¿Orenjiiro? ¿No es muy tempano ahora? ¿Tanto así me extrañas?

Se talló los ojos para poder distinguir algo.

—Ustedes…

Y una vez más, un soldado acercó su mano cubierta con un trapo blanco, y después de unos segundos nuevamente su vista se nublo. Eso de ser secuestrado se estaba volviendo una rutina de lo más desagradable.

 **.**

—Amifumi Inko-sempai— una chica, más joven que ella, la llamó delicadamente. —El director desea hablar con usted.

—¿A mí? — Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió toda su atención a ella. —¿Con que razón? ¿No lo sabes? — Estaba curiosa acerca de eso, jamás, en toda su carrera trabajando ahí, la había llamado.

—No.

—De acuerdo, ahora voy.

Se quitó los guantes que llevaba puestos y los depositó en la basura. Una vez fuera de aquella habitación, se sacudió la bata, se miró en un vidrio para asegurarse de que estuviera presentable y fue hasta aquella oficina.

—¿Me llamó, señor? — Después de anunciarse y que le dieran el pase, ella se acercó hasta el escritorio de aquella persona.

—Amifumi-san— leía unos papeles y los firmaba. —Llegó la invitación para que seas parte de aquella investigación de los rumores, pero parece que no será en el extranjero, sino aquí, en Japón. Disculpa por la información mal dada, pero no dejaba de ser un rumor, hasta ahora.

Ella no podía creer que fuera llamada para eso, no le importaba si era en el extranjero o no, poder trabajar con otra clase de personas era lo que más le animaba.

—¿En verdad?

—Por supuesto, claro, si aceptas. De no ser así le preguntaremos a alguien más.

—¡No! — Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que había alzado la voz. —Quiero decir, sí, sí, acepto.

El director le entregó unos papeles y le dio unas cuantas indicaciones. Después de ello, salió de la oficina, no podía contener su emoción, ¿Quién diría que sería ella? ¡Se sentía tan afortunada! Eso debía comunicar de inmediato, y por supuesto, la primera persona en su lista era Inaho.

 **.**

—Subteniente Kaiduka, el director le habla nuevamente.

Sin más aquel soldado cerró la puerta. Inaho soltó un suspiro de resignación, ¿ahora que era lo que quería? ¿Ya había decidido a ofrecerle de nuevo el ascenso a Teniente? Esta vez juraba que no lo rechazaría, si eso implicaba no ser una secretaria nuevamente durante días.

—Con permiso— dijo cerrando la puerta de ese despacho. — ¿Me llamó?

—Claro. Ya tenemos el nuevo sitio en donde se quedara el prisionero de guerra, Slaine Troyard.

Una cosa importante había pasado a tres personas el mismo día, y quizás no dejarían de pasar durante un largo tiempo. Algo inesperado, quizás.

* * *

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Poco a poco esto va tomando cada vez más forma~. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo _**Wisteria**_ , estoy realmente agradecida por que le estén dando la oportunidad a esta pequeña loca idea, en verdad ¡gracias!

¡Aún a tiempo para festejar el cumpleaños de Inaho! Yey~~, aunque aún no revelaré la edad que tiene en este fic, lo siento (?). x'D Y disculpen la demora, han sido semanas complicadas. m(_ _)m ¿Qué más? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Gracias a todos los que han agregado este fic a **Favoritos y Follow** , me alegra que les agrade tanto esto~~.

Bien, creo que es todo de mi parte, las leo en los comentarios, hasta la siguiente actualización, bye~~.


	4. Pasar desapercibido

—¿Perdón?

Preguntó, algo dentro de sí no llegó a comprender la decisión de su superior, ¿hablaba en serio? Pensó que sería una broma, para su mala fortuna su rostro decía lo contrario, hablaba muy en serio.

—Ya elegimos el siguiente lugar a donde se alojará Slaine Troyard.

Sí, eso lo había entendido desde un inicio, lo que no quería creer era el lugar.

—Espero que tu casa sea lo suficientemente grande para tener huéspedes.

Y con eso se daba por terminada esa conversación. Le encantaría ver su expresión en ese momento, ¿se notaba su incredulidad? Lo dudaba, sabia mejor que nadie de su escasa habilidad para demostrar sus emociones facialmente.

Al momento de salir de aquella oficina, dio marcha a donde suponía estaría su hermana, más que nada para comunicarle que se adelantaría, por lo tanto esa tarde no la acompañaría de compras, tendría que arreglárselas sola en el supermercado, ya después le comunicaría la nueva buena noticia.

 **.**

Suspiró una vez más en todo ese día, al fin podía sentirse en casa.

Introdujo la clave y la puerta estaba lista para ser abierta, empujó suavemente, se quitó los zapatos y entró a aquel lugar.

Se anunció ocultando lo mejor que podía aquel sentimiento de cansancio, una costumbre que no podía dejar, aun sabiendo que Inaho llegaba más tarde que ella. Era ya el cuarto día de investigación, aquel que tanto la había animado, del cual nunca pensó seria participe, pero quizás era mucho para ella, el simple pensamiento de que debía mejorar exponencialmente la prueba le tenía muy estresada, cultivo tras cultivo se perdía a diario por un error de cálculo, comenzaba a sentirse perdida, era un peso que no necesitaba pero que se atrevió a aceptarlo, Amifumi Inko no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

Creyendo estar completamente sola, sumida en sus pensamientos, se dirigió instintivamente a la cocina, en ese preciso momento nunca imaginó ser testigo de aquello, dio un paso atrás, dejando caer el pequeño bolso que colgaba de su hombro. Lo primero que pensó fue correr al lugar donde Inaho ocultaba una que otra arma, pero vamos, estábamos hablando de él, el mejor estratega que Japón pudiera tener, sin embargo, ese sentimiento de inseguridad la invadió. Gritó y se puso en medio, mirando despectivamente a la persona que tenía un cuchillo.

Inaho la agarró del hombro, apartándola y dejándola detrás de él, dudosa lo miró, tenía esa expresión tranquila.

—Está bien.

¿Que estaba bien? ¿Cómo diablos esa situación podría estar bien? Slaine Troyard estaba frente a ella, ¡en su casa! Con un cuchillo en mano, seguro, la situación no podía estar mejor. De su bolsillo sacó su celular, comenzando a marcar un número en particular, mas sin embargo, Inaho le arrebató el aparato. Lista para replicar miró de nueva cuenta al castaño, calló de inmediato al notar esa mirada que le decía que la acompañara. No le quedó de otra más que salir de la cocina, dirigiéndose al pasillo que los llevaba a las habitaciones. Perfecto, ella lo que necesitaba eran respuestas y el castaño debía explicarse muy bien al respecto.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?—Preguntó dándole una énfasis especial en "él".

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, estaba en shock, sin embargo estaba preparado para la reacción de la chica, le hubiera gustado decirle desde hace unas horas pero eso sólo supondría más problemas, una discusión por teléfono, para ser exactos. Además, ella no podía ponerse tan a la defensiva, después de todo era la casa de Inaho, en ese sentido la situación estaba en completo control.

—Es Slaine, Inaho. ¡Slaine! —Intentaba mantenerse lo más calmada que podía. Aunque falló.—¿No debería estar en SU celda? ¿Por qué está aquí?

Chistó antes de responder, pues si seguía con el mismo tono de voz, aunque lo intentara no lo escucharía.

—Desde ahora él se quedará con nosotros hasta que encontremos otro sitio donde pueda estar.

—¿Eh? — Había dicho nosotros, ¿verdad? —Inaho.

—Al parecer, el director tiene la fantástica idea de hacer una nueva base militar ahí.

Y es que cada vez entendía menos, ¿no en las instalaciones había celdas? ¿Y otra base militar? Estaba más que segura que eso sería de las últimas cosas que necesitaría el país en esa época.

—¡Tenía un chuchillo, Inaho! ¿Cómo voy a saber que tú y yo estaremos seguros? ¿Qué no nos atacará en cualquier momento?

—Eso es porque él pensó que pondría alguna clase de veneno en la comida. Decidió ayudar y supervisar.

Y eso la hizo reflexionar, ¿desde qué hora ya estaban ellos ahí? Se cruzó de brazos pensando en los contras que todo eso conllevaría. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos suspiró, resignada. Si era una orden, aunque al hablar con Inaho y tuviera razón, que Slaine se fuera sería imposible.

—Sólo hasta que encontremos un nuevo lugar—. Y ahora, otra duda invadió su mente—¿En dónde dormirá?

No es que no lo hubiera previsto, pero habitaciones en las cuales alguien pudiera dormir, sólo la de ellos, después estaba una que simplemente de alguna forma terminó siendo una clase de almacén, para cosas de las cuales Inko no podía deshacerse. Bueno, ni siquiera eran tantas, sólo montones de cajas con mucha ropa.

—No—. Dijo, adivinando lo que iba a proponer el castaño. —Inaho, sabes lo que hay ahí dentro—. Y con eso pasó al lado de él, en dirección a la cocina, no daría su brazo a torcer. —Nos tomará todo un día escombrar ese lugar, ¿siquiera hay una cama dentro?

De alguna forma toda esa conversación, en otro contexto, se daría a entender que habían adoptado una mascota. No respondió, en cualquier momento, después de escuchar todos sus reproches, terminaría por aceptar, ya habían pasado tanto tiempo en convivencia que estaban completamente acostumbrados el uno al otro.

—Saldré a comprar, ¿necesitas algo? —Agarró su pequeño bolso que ahora se encontraba sobre la mesa. Y antes que respondiera. —Huevos, sí, no sé porque pregunto— dirigió su mirada a Slaine y salió sin decir más.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo vas a dejar ese cuchillo?

Slaine al darse cuenta que se había quedado parado observando el umbral de aquel sitio, dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa. Sin querer escuchó todo, claro, era obvio que no sería bien recibido ahí, incluso si era la casa del castaño, el simplemente lo había llevado por una simple orden, ¿cuánto estaría ahí? ¿Cuánto tardarían en encontrar un nuevo lugar? Prefirió ignorar todos esos pensamientos que comenzarían a torturarlo.

—Nunca he visto un anillo en tus dedos.

—Es porque no tengo—. Dijo, cortando cuidadosamente las verduras.

Lo miró sorprendido, debía estar bromeando. ¿No tener un anillo y sin embargo vivir con esa chica? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿no ya era muy común esa clase de relación? Por supuesto, en estos tiempos es muy común, no debería sorprenderle tanto, pero el castaño no se veía como esa clase de persona, él era más como aquellas que se comprometían en cuerpo y alma, alguien realmente serio, ¿estaba realmente bien que pensara de esa forma? ¿O en verdad era un irresponsable?

Soltó un suspiro, dejando el cuchillo y agregando las verduras al agua hirviendo.

—Es simplemente mi amiga de la infancia.

—¿Cómo..? —Se sobresaltó al escuchar su respuesta, ¿acaso también podía leer mentes?

—Todos los que nos ven en esta circunstancia tienen esa misma pregunta—. Llevo su mirada al albino, quien tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, imaginaba que era porque había adivinado lo que estaba pensando. —Ella sólo vive aquí porque queda cerca de su trabajo. Le estoy regresando un favor.

—¿Un favor?

—Es algo de mucho tiempo atrás. No tiene importancia.

Regresó su atención a lo que faltaba por preparar, dando por terminada con eso la conversación. Slaine caminó a la mesa y se sentó, observando al castaño, ¿quizás era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar? Bueno, no lo conocía muy bien, nunca habían conversado tanto acerca de cosas que no fueran el tiempo, cambio de estaciones, cosas que no valían la pena ni el tiempo, aparte la rutina era que lo visitaba dos veces al mes, y sí tenía algo de tiempo, una vez por semana y eso era para darle alguna clase de regaño por un rumor que algún guardia habría comenzado, cosas sin trascendencia. Simplemente, no podía imaginarlos hablando de algo que fuera tan personal.

 **.**

La cena había pasado sin incidentes mayores, sólo dimes y diretes entre Inaho y aquella chica acerca de porque no debía quedarse en esa habitación, sin embargo, le parecía que toda esa escena era interesante, porque cuando estaban comiendo en calma era como si no necesitaran palabras, Inaho con decir el nombre de ella le pasaba el condimento o cual sea la cosa que quería, eso era lo que le parecía sumamente interesante, ¿qué grado de complicidad debían tener para eso? ¿El castaño quizás después de todo si era afortunado en el amor? Bueno, eran amigos de la infancia, como le había comentado, ¿ese era otro factor? El simple hecho de querer saber más acerca de la verdadera relación entre ellos le parecía molesto, no era asunto suyo, después de todo. Odiaba su curiosidad.

El castaño llevaba consigo una almohada y una sábana. Así que dormiría en el sofá, ¿eh?

—Por hoy dormiré aquí, tú irás a mi habitación.

—¿Eh?

¿Hablaba en serio? Pero tampoco imaginaba que fuera alguien que le gustara hacer bromas. No sólo le había sorprendido a él, fue una fortuna que la castaña no soltara su café o el folder que llevaba en mano, de ser así, habría sido realmente un desastre.

—Inaho.

—Sólo será una noche, mañana arreglaremos esa habitación y podrá quedarse ahí.

—Exacto, sólo será una noche—.Replicó la castaña.

Un pequeño silencio se formó hasta que el liguero sonido de un celular interrumpió el momento. Miraron en la dirección de dónde provenía ese tono. La castaña dejó los papeles que tenía en mano sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Era de los chicos con los que trabajaba, ¿algo había pasado con alguna de sus muestras? No, que fuera todo menos eso, era a la que le tenía gran fe para que funcionara. Dejó hablar al joven del otro lado, al parecer sólo tenían duda de si ya había recogido esos papeles, menos mal. Pero festejó rápidamente en su mente, lo que le dijeron a continuación arruinó los hermosos planes que tenía para el día siguiente.

—De acuerdo, estaré ahí mañana.

Se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano a ella, haciendo que un poco de café se derramara sobre su blusa, quemando a su vez un poco de su piel.

—¿Sucedió algo, Inko?

—A pesar que era mi día libre…

Ah… Estaba completamente abatida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había planeado ir a ver los cerezos en flor con Inaho? A pesar de la circunstancia actual de su invitado inesperado, todo aun podía salir bien; por la mañana temprano prepararía la comida, esperaría a que regresara e irían directamente a ver los cerezos. Bien, ese fue su plan inicial, pero con respectivos cambios, ¡aún podía salir a la perfección!

—Yo arreglaré la habitación.

¡Ese no era el problema! Pero discutir de eso no serviría de nada en ese momento, al final de cuentas, Inaho ya había tomado una decisión y todos sabemos lo testarudo que es, así que mejor esperaría a mañana, después de todo, sólo debía leer aquellos papeles y firmal un documento en el laboratorio, no esperaba hacerse más de una hora.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, aunque al fondo de un corredor se escuchara el pequeño tintineo de una alarma. Los castaños al saber de qué se trataba, nuevamente se movilizaron; Inko dejó sobre el sillón el sobre con papeles, se dirigió a su habitación y después de unos segundos salió caminando al baño, pero antes de desaparecer por aquella puerta su voz se escuchó nuevamente. Slaine no pudo evitar pensar si aquella pareja sería de sádicos que disfrutarían hacerlo sufrir, porque nadie va por los pasillos de las casas gritando que había comprado ropa interior a un invitado y que aparte estaba en la bolsa obviamente visible a cualquier persona, quizás, sólo quizás, había caído en un lugar realmente peor que dónde estaba.

Después de un relajante baño, Inko regresó a donde había dejado aquellos papeles, Inaho se encontraba ahí, a comando los cojines que se supone usaría esa noche. Soltó un leve suspiro, sonriendo de medio lado, tan común en él, si tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien sin dudarlo lo haría, pero a veces quizás se pasaba de buena persona, ¿tal vez y era eso lo que más le gustaba del castaño? Sus ojos se encontraron, la castaña dio apenas un visible brinco, maldita costumbre suya de mirarlo de más. Se sentó nuevamente, lista para comenzar a leer aquellos papeles, después recordó que se había calentado algo de café, seguramente para ese momento debería estar completamente frio.

Miró a la pequeña mesa, la taza no estaba. Unos pasos se acercaron a ella, al levantar la mirada Inaho le ofrecía la misma taza, pero el contenido estaba nuevamente caliente. Sonrió y aceptó la taza.

Minutos en silencio que eran demasiado comunes, pero algo tenían en esa ocasión, no se podía decir que fuera incomodidad, pero tampoco eran muy agradables. Inko quizás exageraba en ese aspecto, pero realmente no podía concentrarse, ¿cuántas veces ya había leído esa misma página? Quería tocar el tema de Slaine, pero no sabía cómo comenzar. ¿Sería insistir mucho? ¡Pero vamos! ¿Siquiera Yuki sabia acerca de eso? Lo dudaba.

—… ko—. Llamó a la chica, pero seguir sin recibir respuesta. —Inko.

—¿Eh?

Así que no estaba prestando atención…

—Deberías ir a dormir. Tenías mala cara desde hace rato, ¿son muy difíciles esos datos? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Antes que se levantara ella negó con rapidez, y paso las hojas más rápido.

—De acuerdo—. Nuevamente regresó él a su lectura. —No te preocupes de Slaine, será temporal, mañana buscaré un nuevo lugar en donde pueda quedarse, ¿está bien?

Era obvio que sabía lo que estaba pensando. No respondió, pero aceptaba la oferta del chico, era incomodo estar con él, y más saber que estaría tan cerca de su habitación.

—¿Qué?

Sin darse cuenta, lo dijo en voz alta. ¿Qué era ese papel? ¿Había agarrado un folder que no era el suyo? Sólo para estar segura revisó el nombre, sí, era suyo. ¿Debía llamar y preguntar?

—¿Sucede algo? — La expresión de la chica había cambiado drásticamente.

—No, no es nada, sólo un dato me sorprendió—. Intentó disimular su asombro. —Creo… Creo que iré a dormir. Nos vemos mañana, espero y duermas bien.

Y sin esperar una respuesta corrió a su habitación. Una vez ahí dentro, releyó de nuevo las siguientes hojas. No había duda, era un Acuerdo de Confidencialidad, esperaba que fuera un error o algo parecido, pero por más que leyera y volviera a leer, su nombre seguía ahí escrito. Agarró su celular, lista para marcar, pero prefirió esperar al día siguiente, quizás y en verdad había sido un error.

 **.**

La mañana siguiente llegó más lento de lo habitual. Con pereza y una cara lo suficientemente adormilada se levantó, incluso le había ganado al despertador, ¿eh? Esperaba no tener ojeras.

En un bostezo abrió aquella puerta. Ah, en verdad no quería ir y firmar nada, algo no le gustaba de los papeles que había leído la noche anterior, ¿para qué diablos un Acuerdo de Confidencialidad? Se suponía que todo lo que hicieran era aceptado por el gobierno, ¡incluso era financiado por el! ¡¿Para qué un Acuerdo de Confidencialidad!? Bien, quizás debía calmarse, hoy preguntaría, terminaría con sus dudas y no firmaría nada.

Al momento de salir, escuchó como la puerta de Inaho también se abría, su semblante cambió completamente por uno lleno de felicidad y quizás un poco… No, sus ojos relucían; una de las cosas que más le gustaban era verlo a primera hora en la mañana, con uno y otro mechón desacomodado. Llevó su mirada hasta la puerta, expectante por verlo, sutilmente carraspeó, para darle los buenos días.

—Buenos días… Amifumi… ¿san?

La sonrisa se borró tan pronto la chica observó a quien tenía al frente, si antes había flores brillando a su alrededor… Estaba segura que en ese momento la penumbra misma sacada del más oscuro y triste lugar la rodeaba en ese momento. Ah, era verdad, desde ese momento tendría que convivir diariamente con él, vaya que su día comenzaba mal.

Con pesadez dio un paso dentro de aquellos laboratorios, sosteniendo fuertemente aquel sobre con los papeles. Caminó por varios y extensos pasillos. Tocó a aquella puerta en donde le habían dicho se encontraba su superior en ese momento. Segundos después entró.

El encargado de la investigación se encontraba leyendo papeles. Algunas muestras rodeaban la mesa, las observaba con detalle, se le miraba sumamente concentrado que incluso no quiso iniciar la conversación.

—¡Oh! —Dijo, quizás sorprendido por algo. Miró en dirección a la chica, con una leve sonrisa. —Amifumi… Inko, ¿verdad?

No esperaba que supiera su nombre después de una sola vez que hablaran en persona, pero eso la sorprendió.

—Esta muestra es maravillosa—. Tenía un recipiente en sus manos, inevitablemente la chica la reconoció. —Has hecho un excelente trabajo, en base a la muestra inicial y la información que te dimos…

Se sentía feliz al ser alagada, pero estaba más preocupada por lo que tenía en sus manos que esas palabras no la alcanzaban tanto como ella hubiera deseado. Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, la contraparte nuevamente la miró, aquellos ojos la obligaban a mantener silencio.

—No quiero quitarte más tiempo, ya que hoy es tu día libre y hace un buen tiempo para ir a ver los cerezos en flor —. Agarro un folder, leyó un poco su contenido. —Amifumi Inko, ex soldado. Parece que tiene una relación cercana a la princesa Asseylum—. La miró de reojo y prosiguió—. Igualmente cercana al Subteniente Kaiduka Inaho. Ningún familiar muerto en batalla.

Estaba segura que esa información estaba estrictamente restringida fuera de la base militar, ¿por qué la estaba leyendo? Eso la puso aún más nerviosa.

—Durante una semana se puso a prueba a varios investigadores, se les dio la misma muestra e información. Las muestras que tengo aquí son las más parecidas a la que actualmente estamos mejorando y con la cual comenzamos la experimentación—. Se detuvo por un momento. —No, sería más… ¿Un ensayo clínico? —El folder, que había mantenido cerrado durante unos segundos, volvió a leer superficialmente el contenido. —Kaiduka Inaho, Subteniente y actual encargado del prisionero de guerra, Slaine Troyard— Al terminar eso, dejó lejos de él el folder, y presto toda su atención a la chica, estudiando sus reacciones.

Fue al término de su oración que cayó en cuenta de algo, ¿un ensayo clínico? ¿Con eso?

—Señorita Amifumi. ¡Felicdades!, ha pasado con éxito la semana de prueba—. Intentó mejorar un poco el ambiente. —Será un placer seguir trabajando con usted.

—Señor…— Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, él la interrumpió.

—Sí, acerca de esos papeles. No, no son un error ni se traspapelaron, son para usted y si desea continuar con nosotros deberá firmarlos, una vez hecho eso le diré la verdadera naturaleza de la investigación.

La castaña tensó el cuerpo, sabía que debía rechazar y regresar a su lugar de trabajo, algo no iba bien con todo eso, ¿por qué era necesario ese acuerdo? ¿Por qué tenía esa información? Si tan solo Inaho estuviera ahí…

—Por favor, señorita, a mí también me gustaría seguir disfrutando el día.

Sabía que debía rechazar y no firma, lo sabía, pero era, al final de cuentas y para su desgracia en ese momento, una investigadora, su curiosidad a veces podía más que su propia voluntad. Con voz firme y una mirada decidida, pidió un bolígrafo.

Fue hasta la mesa buscando un lugar donde pudiera recargarse, sacó los papeles del sobre y buscó el que tenía su nombre. Acercó el bolígrafo al papel, titubeó durante un momento; vamos, había leído la noche anterior tantas veces aquellos papeles que podría recitarlos, no tenía razones para dudar ahora. Y con ese auto convencimiento, firmó. Ya no había marcha atrás, no podía arrepentirse.

—Una vez más—. Dijo aquel hombre que no aparentaba más edad que la de ella. —Será un placer trabajar con usted. Ahora, le explicaré detalladamente la investigación en la que estamos trabajando—. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. —Tome asiento, esto llevará un rato.

Toda esa plática le había parecido una eternidad; llegaba comprender todo, por supuesto, pero era ahora que se daba cuenta que estaba arriesgando mucho.

Miró al cielo un poco pensativa. No quería regresar a casa, no en ese momento.

Caminó sin ganas, una vez estando lejos de ese lugar sacó su celular y marcó un número en su lista de frecuentes, para su agrado le respondieron rápidamente. Fingía su típica voz animada, ¿siempre hablaba así? Por un segundo llegó a molestarse por ello.

 **.**

—Adelante, Rayet. Pasaré por la comida y nos iremos.

La castaña le había llamado tan repentinamente justo cuando volvía a casa que no le dio tiempo a cambiarse el uniforme militar. Miró de reojo a la cocina antes de llegar a la sala, así que Inaho nuevamente la había dejado plantada, ¿eh? Bueno, no era algo que le sorprendiera, seguramente esa era la razón de aquel semblante tan extraño en ella, no podría definir si era tristeza o nerviosismo, como fuera, no era asunto suyo, ¿verdad?

Antes que pudiera sentarse, escuchó pasos acercándose a ellas, ¿el castaño ya había llegado? Imposible, ella misma se había encargado de dejarlo con Calm, era imposible que les ganara, no había otra opción, un intruso. Fue hasta una pared para esconderse, sutilmente bajó su mano y sacó un arma de su cinturón, agradecía no haberse cambiado entonces.

—¿Orenjiiro? Pensé que llegarían más tarde.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier sitio. Una vez que su objetivo pasó de la pared puso el arma en su cabeza.

—No des un paso más—. Su mirada era sería y en su voz no se percibía ningún tipo de sentimiento. —¿Qué haces aquí?

¡Maldición!, pensó al momento de escuchar al ahora nuevo residente, había olvidado completamente su existencia en ese momento. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a la sala, si lo llegaban a ver… ¡Si Rayet lo llegaba a ver! Pero para su desgracia era tarde, el albino se encontraba con las manos arriba, sin moverse, con un arma en su cabeza.

—¡Rayet! — Intentó acercarse más.

—Regresa a la cocina, yo de encargaré de esto—. Con un ademan le dio aquella orden. Regresó la atención al chico.

—¿Encargarte? —Mofó. —No creo que a tu superior le agrade eso.

Ante aquellas palabras lo tiró al piso, sin dejar de apuntarle.

—Vamos, inténtalo—. Con su dedo índice apunto en medio de su frente, indicándole donde debía disparar. Oh, eso le parecía más un deja vu, sonrió al pensar eso.

Con gusto tomaría esas palabras. Apuntó mejor a donde le indicaban.

—¡Rayet!

La castaña corrió a donde ella, desviando el disparo que terminó en una pared. Nadie se movió durante unos segundos.

Rayet simplemente miró a la castaña, sorprendida. No llegaba a adivinar las razones del porque lo había protegido, mientras que él simplemente sonreía con superioridad. Frunció el ceño y apartó a la chica. De acuerdo, ya se había cansado de tanta burla por parte de él, pero antes de que pudiera apuntar de nuevo la castaña le quitó el arman con tal agilidad que se quedó inmóvil. Ah, lo había olvidado, ella también podía cuidarse sola.

—Déjame explicarlo, Rayet—. Le devolvió el arma.

La explicación no llevó más de unos cuantos minutos, y ahora que todo el mundo estaba más calmado, terminó por preparar todo. Otro año que iría a ver los cerezos con Rayet.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro fue hasta la sala, pero una vez poniendo un pie cerca el ambiente se sentía tan pesado que incluso podría asegurar que se veía toda esa aura oscura alrededor de ellos dos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban mirándose a los ojos? Sin querer sufrir más eso llamó a la chica.

—¿Es seguro que se quede aquí?

Antes de salir regresaron su mirada al chico.

—Inaho tiene razón en algo— Dijo la castaña, recordando aquellas palabras de esa mañana. —No tiene un lugar a donde volver.

Y con eso, las chicas salieron de la casa.

Una vez podía asegurar estar completamente solo, regresó a lo que estaba haciendo durante toda esa mañana; buscar medicamentos. ¡Vamos! ¡Estaba en la casa de una médico -o eso había entendido al momento que el castaño le explicó su profesión- y un militar, que no hubiera medicamentos sería completamente ilógico! Y es que aquel malestar que sentía en el estómago no era normal, quizás debería decirle al castaño y que le llevara al doctor… O decirle a la chica… No, la última no era la mejor opción, preferiría buscar algo para él y punto.

Al término de una hora, alguien se había anunciado en la entrada. Slaine se encontraba recostado en el sillón, esperando que el medicamento que había encontrado terminara por hacerle efecto, cosa que ya había tardado demasiado.

—Komori.

—Orenjiiro.

Ni uno se imaginaba diciendo "Estoy de vuelta", ni el otro respondiendo "Bienvenido". Decir aquellos apodos era más… de ellos.

Inaho se sentó en otro de los sofás, aflojándose un poco la corbata. Miró al albino detenidamente, tenía una mueca de molestia en la cara, ¿quizás tenía hambre? Bueno, si cortar era la tarea más difícil para él, cocinar sería imposible. Después observó el techo no sin antes percatarse de la pared, ¿eso era un disparo? Bueno, después le preguntaría a Inko acerca de eso.

—Comencemos a hacer la limpieza.

¿Qué? ¿A esa hora? Debía estar loco, la limpieza se hace por las mañanas, no en las tardes. ¿O acaso se refería a la famosa habitación que ocuparía? Siguió los pasos de castaño, no le quedaba de otra más que ayudar y de paso, molestar un poco.

Una vez las luces se encendieron en esa habitación pudo entender a lo que la castaña se refería, era verdad, estaba hecho un basurero. Cajas por un lado, por otro, en medio, rodeando las cuatro paredes… ¿Cómo podían tener tanto y en un solo lugar? Era simplemente… Sorprendente, cada vez la imagen que tenia del chico cambiaba poco a poco. Se adentró más y sin darse cuenta tropezó con algo. Miró al piso, era un objeto redondo y con picos, ¿qué demonios era eso? ¿Podía tirarlo ya? Bueno, primero debía conseguir una bolsa de basura.

—Es un regalo de Selum-san.

¿Selum? Bueno, igual iría a la basura, entonces. Siguió caminando, casi todas las cajas estaban selladas, no podría curiosear con todas las que tuvieran el nombre del chico escrito, eso lo decepcionó un poco. Unos pasos más adelante, sobre un mueble se encontraba un libro, lo agarró con delicadeza y abrió por la mitad. No, no era un libro, era un álbum de fotos. De alguna forma, el simple hecho de imaginar que el castaño dejara que le tomaran fotos era… extraño, más bien, todo él era extraño.

Terminó de ver ese álbum mientras el castaño, buscaba a saber que en tantas cajas, igual las movía de un sitio a otro, de cualquier forma, nunca había sido su intensión ayudar. El contenido de ese no tenía nada extravagante o vergonzoso del chico, quizás todas ellas fueron tomadas en algún evento militar. Después dirigió su atención a otro, ese era más grande y parecía tener el doble de fotos, automáticamente su curiosidad incrementó y abrió en la primera fotografía. Un liguero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, varias chicas en traje de baño, suponía eran amigas de la pareja. Rápidamente pasó a las siguientes sin ver, intentando borrar esa imagen de su mente. Al momento de detenerse incremento de golpe el rubor en sus mejillas.

¡Estaba la princesa Asseylum! ¡Estaba ahí! ¡En traje de baño y posando de una forma no tan inocente! ¿Quién demonios había tomado semejante fotografía? Imperdonable, no podría seguir esa foto ahí, la sacaría y la quemaría inmediatamente.

—¿Qué pretendes con esa foto? —Dirigió su atención al momento en que escucho como había dejado el álbum sobre el mueble. —Ese álbum es de Inko, no le gustará saber que ha desaparecido una sola fotografía.

Rápidamente llevó su mirada al chico para enfrentarlo. ¡Le importaba poco de quien fuera!

—No me digas…—Fingió el rostro más sorprendido que podía, después miró el álbum y se acercó a él. —Esa fotografía de la emperatriz…

¿Por qué de un momento a otro había cambiado el ambiente? De alguna forma no le gustaba nada como había comenzado a hablar el castaño.

—Querías llevarla contigo al baño para hacer cosas indecentes.

—¿Huh? —¿Ese había sido un tono de indignación? ¿Y cosas indecentes? —¿Cómo cuáles?

Era imposible… ¡Era jodidamente imposible! Acaso el chico que tenía frente suyo, de la misma edad, ¿no podía adivinar a lo que se refería? ¿Acaso seguiría creyendo en que los bebés venían envueltos en trapos? ¡No podía haber tanta inocencia en un adulto!

Al ver que no respondía, quiso intentar saber a qué se refería… ¿Indecentes? Y en el baño… Oh…

—¡Yo sólo quería quemarla! —Gritó, con un rojo intenso cubriendo sus mejillas hasta las orejas.

—Claro, busca la excusa que quieras—. Por lo menos, no fue como imaginó.

—Más importante, ¿por qué la tienen ustedes? ¿No el de las cosas indecentes eres tú? Viviendo con una chica en la misma casa…

—Ahora entiendo…— Interrumpió— Alguien como tú no podría tener alguna clase de experiencia si ha vivido siempre solitario…—Quizás su nuevo hobbie favorito sería molestarlo. —Que chico tan más inocente—. Y antes de que pudiera responder el contrario le arrebató la foto. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa de malicia, disfrutaría tanto eso.

—Mira quien habla, apuesto que estas en la misma situación que yo—. Ah no, no se dejaría vencer en una batalla verbal.

—Así que admites ser un chico virgen—. Se acercaba a Slaine lentamente y este a su vez daba lps mismos pasos atrás.

—Y tú lo acabas de hacer en este mismo momento…

¿En qué momento fue que llego hasta la pared como para chocar con ella?

—¿Estás seguro que dije eso?

* * *

¡Kabedon! Sí, la escena termina en un kabedon(?).  
¡Hola! Espero que aún me recuerden, soy la loca que se metió a este loco mundo del MPREG siendo primeriza~. Bueno, sólo a mí se me ocurre comenzar algo así en esta época del año donde estoy más ocupada que nada... ¡Lamento tanto la tardanza! ¡Pero... Pero...! ¿Quizás habrá lemon en el próximo?  
PD: No espero que desde este punto los titulos tengan algo que ver con el contenido del capitulo, sorry not sorry. x'D

¡Por favor, esperenlo con ansias! m(_ _)m ¡Nos vemos! ;D


	5. Bajo el cielo

¿En qué momento fue que llegó hasta la pared como para chocar con ella?

No lo sabía, ni siquiera en que momento el castaño lo acorraló. ¿Qué clase de expresión había puesto? No lo podía adivinar, estaba más concentrado en mantener el contacto visual, después desvió su atención al parche que tenía, según recordaba había tenido un aparto ahí, ¿cierto?

—¿Estás seguro que dije eso?

Se acercó más al albino, la distancia perfecta para que sus respiraciones se combinaran. El albino abrió los ojos de sorpresa o eso suponía. Resultaba ser esa la oportunidad perfecta.

Sacó de su bolsillo un objeto redondo y lo acercó a la muñeca de Slaine. Un pequeño _click_ seguido de un sonido tintineante llamó la atención del albino, dirigiendo la mirada a su muñeca.

—¿Eh? —¿Qué era eso? ¿Una pulsera? Por lo general las pulseras no hacían ruido… Ah, se detuvo el sonido… ¡Aun así!

Inaho se agachó para recoger la fotografía que había dejado caer momentos antes. Llegó hasta el álbum y la acomodó de nuevo en su lugar, ignorando por completo la curiosidad del chico por el nuevo accesorio.

—Es un rastreador, así podré saber en dónde te encuentras—. Claro, debía darle una explicación, no era tan mal tipo, después de todo.

—¿Por qué una pulsera? — Entendía que fuera un rastreador, por supuesto. —Pensé que _no tenía un lugar a donde regresar_ —. Repitió lo que había dicho aquella mañana, antes de que fuera al trabajo. —Además, aún sigo aquí.

—Seguir aquí no significa que no pretendas escapar en otra ocasión. —Dejó el álbum y regresó a dónde estaba minutos antes, esa caja debía encontrarse por ahí. —¿O preferías algo como un collar?

—Oye... —Entrecerró la mirada, claro que entendió a qué se refería. —No soy tu mascota, ¡no me compares!

—Tienes razón. —Sonrió levemente. —En dado caso, definitivamente serías más lindo.

Hablar con él era un caso perdido. Prefirió ignorarlo y seguir con lo suyo, si es que tenía algo que hacer.

—¿Inaho? ¿Están aquí?

La azabache entró a la casa. Al no escuchar respuesta o encontrarlos en la cocina comprendió inmediatamente en donde podrían estar. Junto con Rayet caminó hasta la habitación, sintiéndose aliviada de que aún estuviera con vida, bueno, qué los dos estuvieran vivos.

—Llegó esta postal, parece que se encuentran en Europa—. Decía la chica, extendiendo la carta que iba dirigida a los dos. —Qué envidia, parece que su luna de miel jamás acaba.

Inaho le prestó atención a la castaña y también agarró la tarjeta, tenía la imagen de un paisaje que no llegaba a reconocer. Atrás tenía escrito lo mucho que se divertían en ese país, las costumbres nuevas que habían aprendido y algunas cosas sin relevancia. Después de leer todo, la devolvió a Inko, para que ella la guardara en su propio álbum, en el apartado que era especial para las postales.

—Ojalá y nosotros también pudiéramos viajar—. Dijo poniendo aquella tarjeta con delicadeza. Quizás, sólo si pudiera volverse aún más especial para Inaho…

—Inko—. Llamó Rayet a la azabache.

—¡Ah, es verdad!

Salió con Rayet de la habitación, preguntándose cómo podría pasar aquella barrera de amistad que tenía con el castaño, ¿tantos años no habían marcado una diferencia? ¿Cuántos años más tendrían que pasar? Ella no podía ser igual de bonita que Asseylum, porque sí, sabía que Inaho, en algún momento de su juventud, había sentido un aprecio especial por la rubia, pero como todo enamoramiento adolescente debida terminar en cualquier momento, en el caso de Inaho fue cuando la Emperatriz contrajo matrimonio con el Conde, fue una gran fiesta.

La azabache estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que simplemente sacaba medicamentos sin razón, la pelirroja supuso que pese a ello había ignorado completamente el que necesitaba. Esperó unos segundos y prefirió agarrarlo por su cuenta, sólo para asegurarse leyó la formula.

—Inko, es este—, pero fue ignorada también.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la azabache, por acto reflejo dio un brinco y la miró, después al medicamento y sonrió ante su descuido.

Sacó las tabletas, le parecía extraño que faltaran dos y ahora que lo pensaba, no era el lugar de ese medicamento. Salió en dirección a la cocina, sirvió un vaso con agua y lo dejó ahí. ¿Debía preguntar a Inaho si lo había agarrado?

…

—Sólo usa lo que más te guste o quede.

Salieron de la habitación una hora después; Slaine seguía a Inaho, discutían el hecho de que no utilizaría su ropa vieja, ¡no era necesario! El no saldría a la calle, ni al jardín lo había planeado... Aunque sería muy bueno para su salud, ya que ayer llegó a la conclusión, al momento de verse en el espejo después de bañarse, que era varios tonos más blanco, eso por sí solo era preocupante.

—Vaya, aún es muy temprano... — Dijo la azabache al verlos acercarse. —¿Está lista la habitación?

Miró el reloj y después a las chicas, no pasaba de las 6 y hacia buen tiempo. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que había sido eso.

—Ya sólo faltan tus cajas—. Dijo caminando hasta llegar al refrigerador. —Mañana llevaré lo que no necesitemos a la tienda de segunda mano.

—Rayet, ¿tienes tiempo? —La chica la miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Y antes de que pudiera terminar el pequeño refrigerio que le había dado Inko, la agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta aquella habitación.

…

Inko se encontraba sentada escribiendo algo en aquella laptop, mirando los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, ¿por qué debía ser ella? No tenía muchas ganas de hacer ese trabajo, a decir verdad, pero no había vuelta atrás.

—Inko.

La chica, al escuchar su nombre dio un pequeño brinco y cambió inmediatamente la ventana por una de imágenes de conejitos.

—¿Sucede algo? Has estado muy extraña hoy—. Se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa, mirando a la azabache.

Bueno, era obvio que se daría cuenta, la convivencia de tantos años y que Inaho era muy observador ayudó a eso.

—La junta de la mañana…— Comenzó, —No sé si realmente estoy preparada para ello…

Y no estaba mintiendo, saliendo de aquel edificio en la mañana, su confianza decayó terriblemente, se sentía desganada ni aun estando con Rayet pudo sentirse feliz, le aterraba lo que fuera a pasar.

—¿Tan malo es?

 _¡Es horrible!_ , pensó. Pero no tenía caso, es más, ¡ni siquiera podía hablar de ello con alguien! El simple hecho de ver aquellas hojas a su lado, mandar un reporte diario de los avances que obtenga… De sólo pensar en todo eso le dolía la cabeza… ¡Ah, ahora que lo recordaba!

—Inaho…— Se detuvo apenas pronunció su nombre, sería algo difícil de preguntar—De casualidad… ¿Agarraste "ese" medicamento?

—¿Ese medicamento? — La miró confundido.

—Sí, ya sabes, ese…— ¡Ah! ¡Era tan vergonzoso!

—Oh, aquel medicamento—Dijo el castaño, comprendiendo a lo que se refería—No, ¿por qué?

La azabache lo miró sorprendida, sí el no había sido entonces….

—Faltaban dos…

En ese momento se escuchó como abrían la puerta del baño y Slaine pasaba con la toalla en su cuello y un pijama que le había dado Inaho. Su cabello largo aun no llegaba a secarse por completo y en consecuencia, iba dejando pequeñas gotas de agua por donde caminaba.

—Slaine/Slaine-kun.

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, la azabache se sonrojó al instante e Inaho hizo un gesto dándole la palabra. El albino simplemente los observó, sin decir más.

—¿Agarraste algún medicamento durante el día? —Preguntó, sin dar muchos rodeos.

¿Un medicamento…? Ah, era verdad.

—¿No debía?

—No es eso…— Era realmente complicado decir aquello.

—Ese medicamento resulta ser para cólicos menstruales—Interrumpió a la azabache.

—¡I-Inaho! —Si estaba avergonzada, con eso terminó de enrojecer por completo.

—¿Eh…?

Se quedó en blanco, procesando la información que le habían dado, ¿cólicos menstruales? ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Quizás por eso había tardado tanto en hacer efecto?

—Y deja de mojar el piso, podrías resbalar.

Slaine, aún sorprendido, miró detrás de él, apenas y había gotas de agua.

—No está tan mojado… Y ya estoy seco.

—Ven.

—¿Huh? —Lo miró.

—Vamos— Se levantó y lo jaló del brazo, haciendo que cayera en la silla. —Para tu fortuna, no pasará nada por haber consumido ese medicamento.

Decía, mientras le daba un masaje en la cabeza con la toalla para quitar el exceso de agua. Para desgracia del albino, por más que forcejeara no podía siquiera hacer algo para librarse de él.

Inko había preferido ignorar la escena y regresar a su trabajo, por alguna razón le molestaba; era normal que Inaho fuera así, además le daba la razón, podría llegar a resbalar si no tenía cuidado, Slaine o alguno de ellos dos. Bien, como fuera el caso, quería terminar ese reporte e ir a dormir temprano, arreglar la habitación también había sido demasiado agotador.

A diferencia de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, dormir en el tan famoso _futon_ no era nada incomodo, aunque claro, podía sentir la diferencia de dormir en uno o dormir en la cama del castaño.

No sabía con exactitud la hora, pero estaba seguro que había despertado para el desayuno, pues se escuchaba la voz de Inaho e Inko y el cómo se movían de un lado para otro, quizás arreglando las cosas para sus respectivos trabajos. Si la azabache estaba aún en casa, quería decir que era muy temprano para que se levantara y, a decir verdad, el _futon_ estaba muy calientito todavía, no podía simplemente levantarse, mejor esperaría a que el castaño lo llamara a desayunar.

—Slaine, levántate.

La fuerza con la que fue abierta la puerta lo hizo brincar, tal fue el susto que se sentó agarrando las cobijas a la altura de su pecho y mirando en todas direcciones posibles hasta que encontró al causante de todo eso.

—¿Orenjiiro?

Pero antes de que pudiera enfocar su vista el castaño había desaparecido. Le dio curiosidad por saber la hora. Pasaba de las 11 a.m., ¿por qué la azabache seguía en casa? El día anterior había salido más temprano que eso, incluso Inaho salió una hora antes el día anterior, claro, después de que le diera de desayunar.

Perezosamente salió del futon, buscando sus zapatos. Con las mismas ganas fue hasta donde se escuchaba todo el bullicio; como lo supuso, los chicos hablaban acerca de algo que tal vez él no debía saber, porque al momento de notarlo en la habitación callaron.

—Cuando termines de desayunar te cambias de ropa, vamos a salir—. Dijo el castaño, terminando su café.

¡Ni siquiera lo dejo decir "Buenos días"! ¿Y salir? ¿A dónde irían?

Sin ganas de preguntar se sentó para poder comer tranquilamente. Observando a los otros dos que parecían disfrutar de esas tranquilas horas, hasta que sonó el timbre.

—Ve a cambiarte, nos vamos—. Fue Inaho quién habló nuevamente.

¿¡Pero qué...!? ¡Apenas se había sentado! ¿Qué tan irracional podía ser el castaño? Amifumi caminó hasta la puerta, dejando pasar a la persona recién llegada.

—Perdón por la demora, no sabía exactamente que traer para lo que me pedis...— Calló al momento de hacer contacto visual con el albino, que salía de la cocina. —¿Naho-kun? ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Así que Yuki-san tampoco sabía...— Inko suspiró, dejando caer los hombros, abatida.

—¡Naho-kun! ¿Ahora qué pretendes? Cuando el cuartel general se entere...

—Ellos ya los saben— Dijo sin más.

—¿Eh?— ¿Ya sabían? ¿Entonces no debía preocuparse? —¡Naho-kun!

—Te explicaré durante el camino, por ahora esperemos a Slaine, para poder sacar las cajas también.

El mencionado no supo exactamente qué hacer durante esa conversación, así que prefirió quedarse parado, esperando por alguna clase de orden. La cual nunca llegó y tuvo que seguir lo que le dictaba su sentido común: ir a cambiarse.

Unos minutos más tarde salió de la habitación, vistiendo un jean un poco apretado, una sudadera con capucha y unos tenis color negro, todo el conjunto combinaba.

Al llegar al lobby Inko parecía tener una charla muy amena con la otra chica, mientras Inaho revisaba cosas en su celular. Las dos chicas parecían ser muy unidas, incluso llegaban a hacer uno que otro comentario divertido del castaño. Sintió cierto dolor en el pecho; por supuesto, él era quien no encajaba en esa escena, no era bien recibido ni mucho menos apreciado por esa personas.

Con ese tipo de pensamientos dio un paso más, haciéndose notar en la habitación y nuevamente un silencio cayó, era realmente incómodo...

—Iré por las cajas—. Inaho se levantó, mirando a la azabache. —¿Marcaste las cajas que ya no quieres?

—!Ah, sí! Tienen una marca, te puedo decir cuales.

Sin esperar respuesta fue con Inaho a la habitación, dejando a Yuki y Slaine solos, sin saber exactamente que hacer o que conversar.

Yuki jamás se había sentido tan inquieta; en lo que le restaba de vida nunca se imaginó que tendría de frente a Slaine Troyard, siempre se conformó con lo que le llegaba a contar su hermano de sus visitas, en ese momento también le mataba la curiosidad por saber que hacía ahí, pero lo mejor sería esperar a que Inaho le contara, ya que dudaba mucho que él albino le respondiera algo... ¡¿Ah, qué debería hacer en ese momento?! ¿Preguntar? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿¡Qué!? Para su fortuna, Inaho no tardó mucho tiempo, eso realmente le alivió.

—Entonces vámonos—. Habló el castaño, terminando con el silencio que se había formado.

—¿Estás seguro que debería salir?— Pregunto Yuki, algo preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar. —Si alguien lo ve o reconoce...

—Todo estará bien.

Y todos los presentes fueron hasta la puerta principal, Slaine tomando algo de distancia entre ellos.

—Ponte la capucha...

Aquel susurro lo tomó por sorpresa, logrando que se estremeciera un poco, ¿en qué momento se puso a su lado? No supo como actuar o que responder, simplemente hizo lo que le ordenó. Salió antes y esperó al castaño; segundos después comenzó a caminar detrás de él, por alguna razón que desconocía.

Se sentía un poco cálido, el sol estaba sobre ellos y una que otra nube se dibujaba en el cielo; el viento chocaba contra su rostro, prácticamente era un día perfecto para salir a dar un paseo.

—¡Naho-kun!— Gritó Yuki, pensando que no la escucharía. —¿Podemos ir a ver los cerezos? ¡Ya que me hiciste salir en un día tan bonito!

—No necesitas gritar, los vecinos podrían salir a asomarse—. Su voz era monótona, como siempre. —Pero claro, podemos ir a ver los cerezos, Yuki-ne.

¿"Ne"? ¿Era su hermana? No sabía que tenía una... ah no, es verdad, ya le había hablado de eso. Fue el día que llegó con una libreta, cuando lo llevaron al médico... Al recordar eso su estómago comenzó a doler, justo en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, quiso pensar que la razón era porque no había desayunado, tendría que reclamar más tarde.

—¿No piensas subir?— Preguntó la azabache, terminando de acomodar las cajas en la parte trasera de ese vehículo militar.

Slaine salió de sus pensamientos y se disculpó por su distracción, subiendo junto con la azabache y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí el capítulo completo, ¡al fin! Yey! Gracias por esperar y esto es algo así como la primer salida en familia que tendrán (?). Jaja bueno, no tanto.

Ahora, quiero compartirles un poco de mi felicidad que aún no supero; hace un mes, aproximadamente, una chica me pidió autorización para traducir uno de mis fics llamado _"Pétalos",_ jamás hubiera imaginado que pasaría algo así, pero pasó, me sentí tan halagada. Eso me hizo salir un poco del bloqueo y volví a sentir que valía la pena todo esto. En verdad, mientras haya personitas como ella y ustedes que disfrutan leer mis fics, yo seguiré esforzándome al máximo. ¡Gracias en verdad!

 **Bien, ¿Críticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hago OCC a algún personaje? Actualmente es mi mayor miedo, el que me salga un poco de las personalidades de alguien, si eso llega a pasar, les suplico me lo hagan saber, por favor. m( _ _ )m**

¡Espero que disfrutarán la lectura, nos leemos!


End file.
